Sweet Memories
by JacobBlack18
Summary: Sweet memories of Troy and Gabriella based on random songs. Ch. 1 - Taylor Swift's Mary's Song, Oh My My My. R


_**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my**_

Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...

_**Taylor Swift, Mary's Song (Oh My, My, My)**_

"Come on Gabi, it's not that high," a seven year old boy by the name of Troy said as he climbed the big oak tree in his backyard.

"Troy, it's too high, I'm scared I might fall," a seven year old girl called Gabriella answered to him as she watches her best friend climb the tree.

"Don't worry Gabi, as long as you don't look down, you'll be fine." Gabriella shook her head.

"No Troy, I'm too scared." Troy sighed and climbed down the tree.

"You can be such a girl sometimes," he said as he planted his feet firmly on the ground. He turned to face Gabriella.

"I am a girl Troy," Gabriella said giggling and Troy laughed along with her.

"I promise that I won't let you fall Gabi. Just climb the tree with me please?" Troy asked.

"You promise?"

"Do you trust me?" Gabriella nodded.

"Okay then, I give you my Troy Bolton One Hundred Percent Guarantee that I won't let you fall."

"Okay." Gabriella slowly started to climb the tree. Troy stood behind her to make sure she wasn't going to fall. Troy waited until Gabriella reached the tree house and was inside safely. Gabriella poked her head out the side window on the tree house.

Troy then started to make his way up towards her. Within a few minutes he was in the tree house and walked over to Gabriella.

"Wow it's amazing up here Troy."

"I told you I wouldn't let you fall."

"Thank you Troy," Gabriella said throwing her arms around Troy's neck and hugging him. He hugged her back.

"I'll never let you fall Gabi, never," he said. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"You can be such a girl sometimes Troy," Gabriella joked. He smiled and shook his head at her. Troy led them over to the entry of the tree house. They sat down with their legs dangling over the side. It was about the time when the sun was setting and the two best friends looked at the orange sky.

Silence grew upon them as they watch the sun set. Gabriella turned to look at Troy. She watched him intently. He had a smile on his face as he watched the orange glow spread over the horizon.

"Kiss me," Gabriella grabbing Troy's attention.

"What?" he asked a little astounded by her request.

"Kiss me Troy."

"Why?"

"You're my best friend, why not?"

"Um…okay?"

"I see my parents kissing all the time, I asked my daddy why they do that and he says it's his way of showing how much he loves mommy. I want to show you how much I love you."

"I think kissing is only for grownups Gabi. I don't want your cooties." Gabriella giggled.

"If you're not going to kiss me then fine, I'll just leave you." Gabriella started to climb down the tree. Troy panicked, thinking he lost his best friend and chased after Gabi when his feet hit the floor.

"Gabriella wait!" She turned around and waited as Troy approached her.

"Okay fine, I'll kiss you," he stated. Gabriella smiled. She waited for Troy to kiss her. He rubbed his neck nervously and started to lean in. He closed his eyes as their lips were mere inches away from each other.

"Gabriella it's time to go!" Gabriella heard her mom shout from inside the house.

"Bye Troy!" she said and ran inside to her mom. Troy stumbled over his own two feet but caught his balance before falling. He looked at Gabriella running away from him. His cheeks were flushed red. He couldn't believe he was about to kiss his best friend. He shook the thought away and walked inside the house.

His mom and dad were in the kitchen as he walked in.

"Hey son," his dad, Jack, said sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"Honey, why is your face red?" his mother asked and Troy blushed some more.

**11 years later**

It was the first day of sophomore year at East High for many students. Troy and his best guy friend, Chad walked down the halls. They high fived many of their classmates as they approached a certain someone's locker.

"Gabi oh my god you look so pretty!" they heard Sharpay say as they came to a stop to look at the girls. Troy's eyes land on Gabriella. She looked so different but in a good way. She got rid of her glasses, had her hair layered and in curls, and she was wearing a nice white summer dress.

At that moment, Troy was no longer seeing her as the little girl he grew up with. She was a beautiful girl that he was starting to get attracted to. She turned around and her eyes landed on him. He smiled at her and she returned it.

"Troy!" she yelled and ran towards him. He opened his arms and she ran into them. He pulled her into a tight embrace. He smiled into her hair and took in her scent.

"Hey Gabi," he said as they pull away.

"It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, I missed you over summer."

"I missed you too."

"You look beautiful by the way." She looked at him a little stunned. In all the years she's known him, he has never called any girl beautiful; just pretty. This was a first for her. Troy didn't know what made him say that but he was glad he did. It was the truth; she was the most beautiful girl in the world to him.

**AN: Review, just writing little one shots to my favorite lyrics from random songs. =)**


End file.
